Niceness and Benefits
by mewmewgodess
Summary: Itachi wants Neji. Neji hates Itachi. But... Alcohol plus people equals false desires. ItaNeji. One-Shot.


_**Niceness and Benefits**_

"Another drink?" The bartender asked, handing him another glass of dark brown liquid that would be paid by someone else.

"Sure." He slurred out, taking the glass.

"Waiting for anyone special sweetheart? Or are you free tonight?" One of the men surrounding him asked.

"Don't matter does it? I'm not going home with you."

"I like it when they know what they want."

"I'm sure you do." He took a big sip from his drink.

"Why're you here all by your lonesome then? I'm pretty damn sure you ain't single." A second man said.

"Am I not allowed to browse? But I am very much single. That could be changed in an instant of course." The men grinned, seeing an opening, but their hopes were quickly dashed.

"You know who doesn't know what he wants? _Him_. He says he wants me then he treats me like I'm a child. What the hell? I'm tempted to say yes and go out with him, but he makes me feel so inferior! He is so stressing!" He'd mentioned the mysterious man several times in the last couple hours. The men around him usually ignored those comments.

"I'll treat ya right, if ya want me to." A third man.

He didn't hear him, "He's very handsome and I'm sure he'd be good in bed, but he irritates me to no end. He's nice and all, but he has this way of looking at you... I hate him. He's so arrogant and cocky and so over-confident it makes me sick. He acts so nice, but when he looks at me it's like he doesn't take me seriously, you know what I mean?"

"I can make you forget him. I can make you forget everything."

The man stepped closer to him and wrapped an arm around his waist. He began to kiss his neck and to rub his arm with his hand, "I'll make you feel wonderful, and he'll be just a distant memory."

He slipped off the stool and handed the bartender his empty glass. He gently pushed the man further away from him, "No, that's okay. I think I'll go home now. Good night, boys."

The man took hold of him once more, "Come on, baby. Don't be like that." The man's hand went to squeeze his butt, and he pulled him in closer. Lips attempted to mark his neck, but he struggled to get out of the position.

"No, I'm going home alone tonight."

"Such a damn tease." He grumbled and glared at him.

"Neji? Are you alright?"

"Oh! Itachi-kun, yes I'm fine. Just on my way home." Neji attempted to walk, but stumbled in his high heels and used a stool to keep himself standing.

"What on earth are you wearing?"

"Clothes, I hope." Neji looked down at himself and nodded, "Yes, clothes."

"I meant... Nevermind."

He had evidently been talking about the clothes he was wearing, but he didn't press it knowing that Neji wasn't really in the right state of mind. Itachi couldn't help but look him over. A black, sparkly scarf was drapped around his slim shoulders, a short-sleeved violet shirt covered his upper body, while the lower part of him was hardly covered by a black skirt. The black, 3-inch high heels were there merely to complete the outfit.

"So, have you reconsidered my proposition?" The man said, once more taking hold of his waist and pulling him close.

"He's not interested." Itachi replied for him. He reached forward, took Neji's hand, and pulled him away from the barman.

"Itachi-kun, don't be mean." Neji reprimanded gently.

"I'll take you home."

"Okay..." Neji mumbled, leaning against Itachi, and he allowed himself to be lead out of the bar. "Night, boys." He called over his shoulder. The men groaned at the loss of another beauty in their bar.

The cold outside air was refreshing to his flushed cheeks and over-heated body. It was too hot in bars. He fanned his face with one hand, the other holding onto Itachi tightly.

"Why are you in a skirt?" He had to ask.

"Why not?"

"Well I... You've never worn one before, not that I know of, and I though it was just a little strange. That's all."

"Tenten and I have a bet going on. She said she could get more numbers than I could in a skirt. That's a bet she lost." Neji stopped walking and leant forward awkwardly. He worked at taking off his right shoe, when it was clear to Itachi that he wasn't going to be able to do it, he bent down and did it for him. Neji took the shoe, "See?" He turned the shoe upside down and a dozen crumpled pieces of paper fell out.

"Yes, I see... You did all this for a bet?" He sounded surprised.

"Of course, Itachi-kun! You of all people should know how stubborn I am. She challenged me, and I accepted it. I think Lee's rubbing off on me. Never a man so thick skulled."

"I think you can fight for that title."

Neji straightened up and once more took a strong hold of Itachi's shirt. He walked slowly, one foot bare, the other three inches of the ground. Suddenly he turned to look at Itachi and smiled, "Do you still want me while I'm dressed in a skirt to prove to my friend that I'm more attractive than she is?"

"I like you all the more."

"Really?" It was Neji's turn to be surprised.

"Yes. I find your thick skull very attractive."

"Why? How on earth do you still find me attractive looking like this?"

"How could I not?"

"You know what Itachi-kun? You're a very special kind of boy."

"Thank you?"

Neji stumbled in his shoes and cursed lightly, "Damn these shoes."

"Here."

Itachi knelt down again and removed Neji's other high heel. He handed it to Neji who was now holding both in his hands. He wrapped an arm around his knees and the other around his back, and he hoisted him up into a bridal position. Neji kept a strong hold of his shirt with one hand, the other carrying his shoes.

"Thank you, Itachi-kun."

The silence around them lasted only a moment.

"Itachi-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you treat me like a child when you say you want to go out with me? You don't know what you want and it's very frustrating." He stated casually, clearly the alcohol talking, and Itachi was surprised by the question.

"I don't treat you like a child. Maybe I'm a little overprotective, but that's because I don't want you to get hurt. And I do know what I want, as do you Neji."

"You keep protecting me. It's like you don't think I can take care of myself and that you think I'm weak. You don't trust me, and you don't think I'm responsible. I don't like that, Itachi-kun, not at all."

"I... Wasn't aware that that's how you feel." Itachi hadn't known that he was a little too protective of him. Neji was so closed off, and he'd never explained why he seemed to really dislike Itachi. Or, in Neji's own words, '_You're an arrogant ass, and I don't want you to ever speak to me again. Got it?__'_ That was the first thing Neji had said to him. Ever.

"Well it is. You always act so cocky and over-confident and all high and mighty. Have you never noticed how irritating you are? It's like you think you're better than everyone else. You seem nice and sweet, and everyone else likes you, but I know better. The way you look at them isn't the same way you look at me. You look at me like I'm something fragile. I don't like that." Neji ranted, his voice higher than usual in his inebriated state.

"Neji, you're a fool." Itachi was truly hurt by the words. He looked at Neji the same way he looked at his brother. Like they were something treasured that needed to be protected. It wasn't because he thought he couldn't take care of himself, it was because he cared for him so much. Too much to be describable. But he did not tell Neji this. He was smart. He'd figure that out on his own. Eventually.

"No, I'm not." He argued half-heartedly. He was too comfortable in Itachi's arms to think about being mad. His mind was hazy, and all he could think about was the warmth around him.

"Here we are." Itachi said, coming to a stop. Before him was the Hyuga's home.

"Home sweet home." He muttered. He slipped out of his arms and leant against the front door to keep himself standing.

"Good night. Take care of yourself okay?"

"Uhhuh." Neji took a hold of one of his hands to stop him from turning away from him.

Before even Itachi had realized what was going on, they were kissing.

Neji pulled him in close, hungry with lust and need. Itachi was beyond confused, but his attraction for the male clinging to him was stronger than his logical thinking. Alcohol plus people equals false desires. Neji didn't like him at all, but he ignored that. His chances of ever again having a moment like that were too minimal for him to let it go to waste.

He pushed Neji against the door and pressed their chests together. Neji parted his lips and Itachi didn't refuse the invitation to explore. He could taste the alcohol as their tongues met, but he found it more intoxicating than repulsive. Hands roamed over and under clothes. Itachi was in utter bliss. He parted their lips, a mess of saliva but he didn't notice, and began trailing kisses along his neck.

He sucked at the pale skin until it was bright red. Suddenly, he was pulled back to reality by a breathless question.

"Want to come in?"

Itachi pulled away fast. Neji wasn't thinking straight and as his friend, or simply as a person who cared for him, he shouldn't be taking advantage of him while he's vulnerable like that. Despite the fact that they clearly both wanted to take it to the bedroom.

"No, Neji. I'm going home, and you should go to bed."

"What? But it's getting to the good part."

"I agree, but no. You don't know what you're saying right now."

"You don't know what you want damn it! One minute you want me, the next you don't! Make up your mind already. I'm giving myself to you right now. This is the chance you've been waiting for isn't it?"

"Neji, I do want you. But you don't want me."

"Would I be this turned on if I didn't want you?"

"It's the alcohol talking."

"I hardly drank at all."

"You don't like me. You never have."

"I do like you." Neji protested. He attempted to prove that statement by kissing him again, but Itachi pushed him back.

"If you kiss me like you did earlier tomorrow, I'll believe you."

"But-"

"Get some rest."

"You're so...Gah!" Neji stomped his foot childishly, stumbled slightly, and entered his apartment. The door was slammed behind him.

Itachi sighed, upset. He'd had what he'd wanted for so long right in front of him, but he'd lost it because of reality. It sucked.

**OoOoO**

Itachi didn't want to get out of bed. Not at all. He felt like he'd been rejected by Neji again, when in fact it was the exact opposite of that. If he could sleep forever, he would. Unfortunately, the two were usually sent on missions together so Itachi wouldn't be able to avoid him, or the other way around.

He was hoping Neji wasn't going to remember what had happened the night before. He'd kissed back on mere impulse, and he was hoping that if he remembered, he would know that. He hadn't meant to take advantage of him while he was inebriated. It had just happened.

He arrived two hours early at his team's training area. From time to time his sensei would call a group training although they hadn't been an official team in several years. His new team consisted of Neji, Kiba, and Ino. They worked well together, despite the tenseness between Neji and himself.

"Good morning."

Itachi stopped in his movements. He turned around to face Neji, who had walked into the clearing merely seconds earlier.

"Good morning." He greeted back, looking him over. He looked alright, no traces of a headache or a restless night of sleep. Hinata had most likely given him something for his hangover.

"How are you?" It was a polite question that he always asked, but for once held an actual interest behind it.

"I'm... Alright." Itachi noticed the hesitance, but said nothing.

Neji crossed his arms over his chest and stared at him for a long while. Growing uncomfortable, he asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"You left a hickey." Neji tossed his hair over his shoulder, tilted his head to one side, and lowered his shirt to reveal a red mark on his neck.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I..." He had nothing to say to the statement. Neji didn't seem angry or upset. He was eerily calm, and it freaked him out a little. Itachi was sure it was the calm before the storm.

"I'm not here about that anyways. Actually, I came here to thank you." Neji stepped closer, speaking gently, "You were very nice to me yesterday, although I have done nothing to deserve to be treated as such. Especially not by you. I was really vulnerable, and I threw myself at you shamefully easily, and... Thank you for not, you know..."

"I wouldn't do that to you, Neji."

"I know." The sincerity in the statement and the accompanying smile made little room for doubts. Itachi had never seen Neji more beautiful than in that moment, smiling a smile Itachi had never had the right to see before.

Itachi saw it coming this time.

Neji pressed their lips together softly, and for only a brief moment, but it was enough to make Itachi's heart go berserk.

"It's not exactly like yesterday, but I hope you get the point."

"You like me?" It was too hard to believe.

"Well, a little bit. But I owe you a chance. I haven't taken the time to actually get to know you because I had judged you right away. When you pick me up tonight for dinner, I'll give you the chance to woo me that you truly deserve."

Itachi stood erect, trying to process that he would finally be getting a date with Neji. The date he'd been trying to get for several years.

"Pick me up at six, okay?"

He nodded and watched him walk away in disbelief. He almost -almost- did a happy dance. But he did allow himself the freedom to smile. Being nice did have its benefits.

* * *

><p>AN: Hello. Yes, super random. But I hope you liked it! This isn't AU, or I don't consider it as such. It's just my imaginary canon. Not my best, but I had a lot of fun writing this!<p>

Thank you for reading!  
>-MewMew<p> 


End file.
